


Buy my love with coffee

by queensas (orphan_account)



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Coffee, Episode Related, Episode: s01e03 Nightvisiting, Established Relationship, M/M, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 19:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8413258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/queensas
Summary: A new morning in the Quill & Smith household.





	

Quill pauses in the entryway to the kitchen, blinking once, then twice, before it even computes that this is no ordinary invasion of her abode. Ah yes, she remembers now, the little princeling’s mate has moved in with them for the time being because of some backwater thinking on his parent’s behalf. 

She sneers, partly because she’s tired of the native primitives and their weird customs and beliefs and partly because of the lack of caffeine in her system. Frankly it’s the only shining light of this pitiful planet, sweet delicious bitter coffee. 

Matteusz spots her out of the corner of his eyes as he reaches for the steaming toast just popped from the small toaster tucked up against the fridge. 

“Ah, good morning Miss Quill,” Matteusz greets cheerfully, accent a little thicker with leftover sleep. Miss Quill growls low and grumbling. It doesn’t phase the boy currently standing between her and the cafetiere, he just smiles a lopsided unguarded grin. 

“Here, Charlie told me how you like it,” Matteusz says holding out a cup full of steaming coffee to her, “as April would say, ‘black as your non-existant soul’, yes?” He smiles at the joke. 

Quill shrugs as she snatches the cup from his hand. She curls her hands around the warm ceramic taking a fortifying sniff of the strong biting scent. She sips at the coffee, eyes shut and shoulders loose, letting the warmth curl down out sternum and softly draw her into a more wakeful state. 

Quill hums happily and opens her eyes to see Matteusz watching her with a quirked grin and a look that suggests he’s seconds away from cooing over her like a kitten. She straightens and sneers down her nose at him. “It’s acceptable.” She snaps, turning on her heel and marching out of the kitchen almost barrelling the sleepy prince over in her haste to hide. 

Charlie gaze follows her slowly as he rubs at one eye, “I think she’s starting to like you.” He murmurs, mildly surprised by the almost _warm_ morning chat she’s given Matteusz.

Matteusz chuckles as he pours Charlie his own cup, a little sweeter than their teacher’s own brew, “I am quite loveable.” He says cheekily as he hands over the cup. Charlie smiles sleepily as he settles beside Matteusz leaning against the cold countertop, wrapping his free hand around Matteusz’s waist. 

“Quite.” Charlie agrees pressing a chaste kiss to Matteusz’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://soft-iantojones.tumblr.com/) & [Twitter](https://twitter.com/QueenSas13)  
> 


End file.
